This invention relates generally to holding gauges for use in the welding trade and more particularly to a holding gauge for locating and holding an insert ring on the beveled end of a pipe while it is tack welded in place.
Pipes which are butt welded end-to-end typically are beveled so that the weld metal fills the groove formed by the bevels when the pipes abut. More recently, a consumable insert ring is placed between the pipes when they are placed end-to-end and this ring is consumed as the joint is welded to become part of the weld metal connecting the two pipes. The location of this insert ring on the bevels between the two pipes is critical in order for the resulting weld to pass inspection for high pressure use. To hold the ring in place while the final weld is made, the ring is initially tack welded at several places around the bevel on one of the pipes. Once the ring is tack welded into place, the other pipe is placed in position and the final weld is completed. There has not been any device heretofore which permits the insert ring to be accurately located on the bevel of a pipe while it is being tack welded in position.